pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Desire
Desire 'is a Blissey made by Paigelena. Personality Desire was known for being calm and collected, as well as sometimes becoming hyperactive when she was very excited. She sometimes was very brave, as her unsucessful battles with Giratina showed. She took Giratina on in Parts 1 and 3, and was present at the final battle. Relationships She was friendly with everyone in the group but especially with Heart. The two of them were considered to be lovers as they were once found in a larder making out and both neither affirmed or denied about their status until the very end, when Heart confirmed their relationship. Desire took a very slight dislike to Aqua as she felt that his personality did not work well together with hers and she was often tempted to Body Slam him, which she never got to do. Abilities Desire was gifted with two abilities throughout the Saga that were relevant to the story. The first was Devolution, where she devolved into a Happiny and wrecked havoc with everyone and everything before preparing to destroy the world! This was in part 3, and it seemed that Giratina influenced her. The second will be seen in the Mirror World, where she is confirmed to appear as a Goddess where she'll help the group out in their war against Phoeness. Death In part 5, during the final battle, a horrible deflection from Heart's Hyper Beam struck Desire on the back. It was so powerful that it left her on Death's door. She had enough time to say her goodbyes before dying in Heart's arms. Since then, Heart has always blamed herself for Desire dying, despite the situation and the shot being out of her control Theme Music Desire did not possess any music. She stubbonly refuses to have a theme song, but Paigelena is thinking about a song for her. Quotes (All in PokeRP Saga) *(Referring to Tomato Berries) '"These are icky!" *(To Chiko) "No! I will not let that Giratina have its Gresious Orb back!" *(To Aqua) "You know... I don't really like you." *(To Heart) "Come on! Let's go kill that Xerneas!" *(To Heart, last words) "Even though I die... my legacy... will... live on." *(To Arceus, her wish) "I wish for Heart to have eternal life, so that she does not have to go through that vile dying process." ''''Gallery ' zlCfzSIzfXQQHZnFGh.png|Desire knows Metronome zlCfzSIRgMUyxfl7eS.png|Desire's hatred of Tamato Berries ''' Trivia *Desire was Paigelena's first OC in the Pokecrew and fifth total behind Paige (1st), Illusia (2nd), Ariadne (3rd) and Eliza (Ilia, Flara and Swarma's Mother0 (4th) *She is the first OC to devolve and evolve twice. *Although never mentioned, Desire enjoyed Grepa Berry soda. *She hated Spicy food, as she once said that Tamato Berries are disgusting (Even though she still ate some.) *Desire seemed to have owned a picnic basket and blanket, yet it is never stated what happened to it. *Desire never appeared to be a Chansey, ever. *Her egg that was in her pouch is in Heart's Bedroom in pride of place on her desk. Category:Pokemon Category:OCs Category:OCs that appeared in the PokeRP saga Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:Female OCs